Sadako Amaya
Sadako Amaya is currently the Decimo Espada and living in Las Noches. “I'' have learned that true amity is only found by surrendering to one’s true self. God has punished me, but I will not hide from my true nature, I will embrace it!” - Sadako Amaya (Older) Appearance As a Child Sadako had the appearance of a young girl about 13 with dark purple hair that cascaded around her in separate sections, pale skin and hollow black eyes with a tint of red. She mostly wore different kinds of Lolita fashion with accessories. Sadako stood at about 5'3 and weighed about 90 pounds. Her body was rather lanky not really fit for battle. - Currently After fighting her inner demons, Sadako was finally able to let go of her childhood and move on. Because of this she gained the ability to grow up to a more appropriate age (About 17-18 in appearance). Over the course of the three years that followed, Sadako underwent massive physical changes. Her facial features matured to that of an older female, she lost the darkness that covered her eyes fading to reveal her beautiful violet pupils. Her crazy hair loosened up and darkened and was eventually cut shorter resembling more of a messy Japanese hime cut. She grew in height and weight and her body began to change into a mature hourglass shape. Her skin remained pale and her overall aura was still shrouded in mystery but now with a more attractive edge. She grew out of her gothic Lolita style and began wearing dark close fitting clothing that revealed more skin and fit more to her shape. Sadako's hollow hole is located where her heart would have been and her fraccion number is tattooed on the back of her neck. Overall her appearance changed quite drastically and this is purely because she was hiding from her true self, the person that she was truly meant to be, hiding in the shell of a child. Personality As a Child As a child Sadako was a mysterious young girl who seemed to be quite childlike and playful. She was seemingly innocent in appearance, however she had a good deal of blood on her hands, something one wouldn’t expect. Sadako had always questioned her existence, questioned what it meant and how it affected the people around her. She always seemed to come to the same conclusion that she was forsaken by god. On some levels she could empathize with Shinigami or other beings that found the Arrancar to be evil. But at the same time she didn't believe that she or any of her people were evil only misunderstood. She embraced the idea that she never asked to be such a horrible creature and that she was what she was. Sadako at times seemed to be deeply conflicted about the motives of her kind, but she always seemed to settle with a dejected feeling about it all. Sadako was and still is extremely loyal to her kind, especially people close to her. Making a new friend is always important to her as she enjoys the idea of adding more people to her family. She has never been known to betray the trust of a comrade; it’s very easy to confide in her as she will keep your secrets safe. Sadako can easily be loved by those who understand her situation; those filled with senseless uncontrolled hatrid are people that can never truly understand her ideals. Sadako was and still is protective of herself and the people close to her, so much so that the childlike nature can shatter in an instant and she can become a violent predator. Sadako had an almost creepy air to her that some couldn't deny, as her presence was often consumed in mystery. She always seemed to be hiding behind her thoughts even when she is expressing how she felt about something. Sadako was very emotional and would often express her feelings to people around her if she knew she could trust them. Her emotions were able to get the better of her, especially in battle. Sadako didn't like to admit it, but she was afraid of the Shinigami. She was afraid of people that looked at her differently, she’s was even afraid of herself. On another note, Sadako was very mature and understanding when it came to being put in a position of leadership. She would try and comfort her comrades to the point of becoming mother-like but don’t mistake that softness for mercy, Sadako would stop at nothing to destroy those that oppose her kind and threaten their existence. Sadako also suffered from guilt after she killed an innocent, especially people that were just following orders and didn’t have a choice. She was very understanding when it came to not having a choice, although it didn't stop her from eliminating the threat. Sadako didn't kill out of malice she killed to survive, to create a safe place for her kind. Currently After finally facing her demons, Sadako’s personality lost its child-like innocence. She became much quieter and more reserved if not a bit shy. Her overall dark aura remained but with emphasis on the perplexity of her personality. Her insecurities about herself and her fears seemed to vanish and she became independent and fearless. She gained a better understanding of her existence and why she had been forsaken by god. She learned to embrace the side of her that she was so afraid of and because of this she is able to control it and be more comfortable in her own skin. She no longer questioned her existence, instead focused on what she could do with her existence. She found comfort in expanding her knowledge through research. Sadako is extremely loyal to her family, especially Alvaro who found and rescued her. As a child she was much more interactive and enjoyed seeking out new friends but with age she became more secluded and less interested in the idea of meeting new people. This doesn’t mean that she isn’t friendly, she is still friendly to the people she trusts, it just takes time for people to earn her trust, she isn’t as naïve as she used to be. She still seems to hide behind her thoughts even when she is expressing how she feels about something. Sadako is best described as being a bit eccentric, as often people don’t quite understand her. Sadako’s maturity level has increased and she normally retains a level headed attitude in most situations, even if they maybe life threatening. She has the ability to comfort her allies in times of great distress coming off as quite mother like. One of the big changes Sadako has undergone is her understanding of choices. As a child she found it easier to make excuses for people doing things against their will. She now views people like that as spineless, she believes that people have the ability to make their own choices regardless of what they are being ordered to do. Sadako is known for carrying a grimoire around with her at all times containing spells and rituals that she has studied from the occult, she is a practicing witch as well as a book worm. She has taken on the responsibility of organizing and maintaining the library in Alvaro’s castle. She is very protective of knowledge, thus she is very protective of the library. She has a deep hatred for people that disregard knowledge in any way. Sadako normally isn’t very talkative but when she is she often talks in a very soft spoken voice, always thinking carefully before speaking and taking time to talk calmly. Sadako is very particular about personal space around people she doesn’t know, people that touch her or get to close to her can often put her in a bad mood, unless of course they are close friends. Likes *Library; books, reading. *Family *Art *Occult *Knowledge Dislikes * Hypocrites * Sunlight * Disregard for knowledge Nene During the three year time skip, Sadako used a spell to project her child-like emotions and characteristics into a small hollow she later named Nene. Sadako did so that she could maintain control of her emotions and protect others as well as herself from losing control. Nene is basically Sadako’s childhood incarnated into a Hollow. For references on Nene's personality look above at "As a Child" under personality. History Life Before The sweet little Ellie lived in a large mansion with her mother and father. She was loved and cherished by her family and received all sorts of little gifts from them. She loved having tea parties with her dolls and taking little strolls around the mansion. It was always fun for her to go exploring since she never remembered where things were in the mansion, so every day it was a new adventure for her. She was always curious about things, spending a great deal of time in the large library that her father had given to her. But the one thing little Ellie didn’t have was a sister. She’d always longed for a sister, someone she could share her toys with and go exploring with. But whenever she asked her parents about getting one, a sad look always seemed to reflect from their eyes. Little Ellie was too young to understand just why her parents couldn’t have a kid. She was still too young to know that her parents weren’t her real parents but step parents that had adopted her when she was just a baby. She didn’t know of the tragic story of what had happen to her real parents. All little Ellie knew was that she was alone. Yeah she had her parents, but they were so busy and never had time to spend with her. Often the only friends she had to talk to where her dollies. And even they didn’t always like talking back to her. It was one early morning that little Ellie decided she would go searching for her own friend outside the mansion. She knew there had to be other children that lived close by, she could often hear them outside running around in the gardens. But whenever she’d asked her parents about them, they had only laughed like she’d just told a joke. But little Ellie was sure of it- sure she could hear children playing. Sneaking out of the house little Ellie made her way through the beautiful garden, tip-toing around until she came upon a part of the garden she’d never explored before. Her parents had always said that it wasn’t safe for her to go exploring too far into the vast garden, but little Ellie had wondered just a bit too far this time. Curious about what there was to see, little Ellie went further into the garden until she reached the maze. Oh how she had to go inside, she just had to know what could be in there. Maybe she would find the other children playing. Taking a hesitant step forward, little Ellie stepped through the entrance her feet suddenly carrying her deeper into the maze almost as if she had been hypnotized. Soon everything seemed to look the same; everywhere she turned seemed to be another corner or passage. And as the day went on little Ellie realized that she was lost in the maze. And she knew that her parents wouldn’t notice she was missing, they usually didn’t check on her until dinner hour. Ellie began to panic, her heart racing as she tried to find her way out. She was about to start crying when she heard the sound of children laughing. Feeling a bit better Ellie followed after the voices soon coming upon an intersection in the maze. In the middle was a seemingly harmless well. Stepping forward Ellie was in awe of how secluded the well was, drawing near it Ellie peeked her head in, leaning her body further in. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and behind her Ellie felt a push, her feet beneath her slipping and she was falling to the bottoms of the dark well. Ellie didn’t feel right, something hurt, something inside her. When she finally came too it was dark above her and there was a sharp pain in her leg. She called out for her mommy but no one seemed to hear her. She was alone and the darkness around her seemed to smother her. Ellie had never been so afraid in her life, but as the night grew darker and the shallow water beneath her colder. She felt a sort of peace, a numbness inside her bones that seemed to put her at ease. But most importantly, she heard the children their voices echoing a haunting melody into the well. Finally little Ellie fell asleep, letting the songs of the children carry her away. When Ellie awoke she was in her bedroom again, dressed in a white dress. Everything was seemingly ok to her. Had it all been a bad dream? Ellie slipped out of her cotton sheets her toes touching the cold marble. But for some reason she didn’t feel the icy marble she was so used to and there was something else, she could hear crying in the other room. Quickly little Ellie ran into the family room of the mansion her little legs running as fast as she could. But what she found was a horrific scene. Her mother and father were hunched over a little girl, just like her. The little girl looked cold and empty. But why did she look so familiar? Quickly Ellie ran up to her mother, moving to wrap her arms around her. But as her hands moved to make contact they only phased through her mother’s body. At that moment Ellie knew something was wrong and her little lip seemed to quiver, why couldn’t her parents see her? Why was she suddenly all alone? Had she done something wrong to deserve this? Was it because she had disobeyed her parents? Maybe the man in the clouds her mother had spoken of had punished her? Had God left her to be alone? Ellie let out another cry this time screaming her parents’ names. But still they couldn’t hear her. It was true, God had abandoned her… her parents had abandoned her. For several years Ellie lingered in that mansion, hoping and praying that if she was a good little girl that she could see her parents again, but as time passed, her parents moved away and the environment around her changed. But worst of all Ellie couldn’t seem to leave. For some reason she was linked to that dark well and could only travel so far from it before the strange chain stopped her in her tracks. But Ellie didn’t want to be alone anymore and as the years passed she grew more miserable and distressed. She wanted to be free from the chains that kept her from leaving. And soon that sadness became anger; all she could do was claw at the chain hoping that she could escape the endless torture of the empty landscape. It was many a hundred years later that finally the chain budged. But a darkness seemed to consume little Ellie. She didn’t remember her past life, all she knew was that she was alone, empty. She needed something to fill that void. Soon all Ellie could do was find other lost souls like her and consume them to fill the emptiness inside her. She didn’t want to hurt them but she knew that she had to do it to survive. She had to do it so she could feel better. But it wasn’t her fault; they had to know it wasn’t her fault. After many years of this Ellie met another like her, one that felt the same. With him she traveled to Hueco Mundo and learned that she could feed all she wanted there, that the dark land she could explore and that maybe someday she would find a real friend. The stranger gave her a name, Sadako… because Hueco Mundo was a new life for her thus she needed to have a new identity. But the strange Hollow didn’t stick around long and Sadako was left alone to wonder the dark world, consuming weaker beings to make herself feel better inside. Finding a Family While wondering the vast emptiness of Hueco Mundo, Sadako met a man by the name of Alvaro; it didn’t take long for the two of them to connect. Alvaro became the key to Sadako’s happiness, it was he who seemed to be able to fill the void that consumed little Sadako’s soul. Alvaro gave Sadako the comfort of a home and a family. She was given her own floor in Alvaro’s tower that she was allowed to decorate to her liking. For the first few weeks, Sadako merely wondered Alvaro’s tower aimlessly, doing her best to become acquainted with its occupants. One in particular was a little Arrancar named Cade, who became one of her closest friends. She met him while sitting in her window eating ice cream and it was he who she formed a warm affection to. It wasn’t long before Sadako met most of Alvaro’s family; she was there to meet Felix when Alvaro returned after rescuing him. Sadako also befriending Laxus, a man who at first had destroyed her promotional candy stand. When he realized the error of his ways he apologized and helped with the rebuilding, sadly, Sadako didn’t earn the Espada position, but it was no biggy. It wasn’t too hard for little Sadako to find things to do in Alvaro’s tower. Particularly, Cade and Sadako managed to entertain themselves by getting into mischief. One of their many mischievous games was the Eternal Tag, it was during this time that Sadako was to meet with Ben and escort him through Las Noches. But playing Eternal Tag proved to be more fun than submitted to her responsibilities. As the months passed and she became more and more comfortable Sadako found that her presence in Alvaro’s tower was seemingly meaningless. She wanted more out of life and to be able to contribute in her own way. She and Neives found a solution and together they created a Medical Clinic for the injured. From that point on Sadako spent most of her time in the clinic, doing whatever she could to help people. For a while Sadako went unnoticed, simply being a supporting family member in Alvaro’s castle. But things for Sadako took a massive turn when she began to lose pieces of her sanity. The emptiness that had haunted Sadako for so long had found its way back into her life. She was finally faced with the choice of facing the monster inside or running away and never looking back. Losing control of her child like persona was the changing point in Sadako’s life. The emotional battle that she fought within herself had finally reached the breaking point. In the end Sadako chose to embrace her true self and from then on her personality changed and it was because of this that Sadako was finally able to grow up, no longer being stuck in the child like form for eternity. Three Year Time Skip During the three years that followed Sadako became heavily invested in books and research. She took an interest in the dark arts believing that the magical mysterious of the world of the living somehow connected to the way Shinigami and Arrancar gained their abilities. In her studies she learned to channel magical energies though the use of rituals and spells and with that knowledge began creating her own teachings. Alvaro was kind enough to bestow upon Sadako the gift of having an entire floor dedicated to becoming a library. It wasn’t long before that library became rich with knowledge of not just magic but culture and history. Sadako created a unique spell called the Spell of Detachment which allowed her to gain better control of her emotions so that another episode like what had happen before would never happen again. She did this by abandoning her childish emotions and sealing them in a physical form, a fox which she named Nene. Sadako’s childlike form, no longer restricted was able to age and Sadako finally blossomed into a beautiful young adult, an age that matched her changing personality. Sadako underwent numerous emotional changes that she controlled through meditation. Sadako interest in black magic brought her to a spell that she believed would be strong enough to protect all of Las Noches from future invasions. She studied and prepared the spell for quite some time it was only a year later that she decided that it was time for her to make use of it. Sadako now seeks to safeguard the existence of her family by whatever means possible. Powers and Abilities '''Cero: '''Sadako releases her Cero from her little finger (Pinky) her Cero is black and when used fires off a powerful blast of energy in a line. Sadako's Cero is concentrated into a fine point lowering accuracy and area of effect but increasing impact damage and power. '''Bala:' After achieving Resurrección. Sadako gains the ability to use Bala releasing the attack from the palm of her hand several black orbs are fired at her target in quick succession. The black orbs leave a static field behind in the blast raidus. The static energy appears black and will continue to damage and weaken anything in the radius for several seconds. Decorrer: Sadako has the ability to open a portal. Sonido: '''Sadako can quickly move around with this move. '''Pesquisa: The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Sadako can use this while in Res. Reiatsu Concealing: Sadako has mastered the art of concealing her reiatsu, she can even fool some people far stronger then her. Witchcraft: Growing up Sadako found an interest in the occult while spending so much time in the library. She studies mysticism extensively and her knowledge of the occult only continues to grow. With the knowledge she has of the Dark Arts she is able to do preform different spells and rituals, however they are much more effective in the world of the living, she is still learned to strengthen their effectiveness in alternate realms. Sadako practices traditional ''witchcraft, she can best be described as a scientist, she doesn’t have magical powers hidden inside her, she just knows how to channel natural energies using rituals and spells. For people confused about how witchcraft fits its best to just view her as any other scientist in Bleach, like scientist she creates potions and formulas, she just uses different methods, instead of designing machines she designs rituals and spells that channel different elements of nature. Sadako carries The Key of Oracles, a spell book she discovered while researching in the world of the living. 'Key Of Oracles: Spells&Rituals:' *Ritual of Protection. *Spell of Detachment Zanpakutō Crimson Crescent (''Shinku no Shingetsut): Sadako’s Zanpakutō is different than the average. In its sealed form it resembles a small dagger that is connected to a necklace in such a way that it’s almost unrecognizable, it somewhat resembles a crescent. Sadako rarely uses this weapon to actually fight with; instead she fuses with it during Resurrección, the dagger giving her access to new abilities and strength. Sadako often uses this dagger during rituals that require blood or sacrifice she also uses it for rituals that require a peice of her, using the Zanpakutō as a instrument to channel her own energies. As a child she never used the dagger in battle, however, now Sadako will resort to using the dagger if the situation calls for. (As a Child) Resurrección: In Resurrección form, Sadako changes form from a creepy, mysterious looking girl to that of a delicate angelic imp. Her normally dark purple hair brightens and her bangs part, her hair coming together in a more fluid way. Her usual black eyes fade away to reveal bright purple pupils with a much brighter look. She no longer retains her clothing instead having a bare imp-like humanoid body that is void of any genitalia she also grows a long impish tail with an arrow shape at its tip. Her nails sharpen and her overall body brightens up a bit but is covered in several tribal-like tattoos. Her ears become pointer resembling that of an elf’s. In this form Sadako's hollow hole is no longer visable as it is to reflect that her heart has returned to her. Although the hole is still there. This form was a partial-sloppy transformation into her true Resurrección. Release command: Kokoro o Han'ei "Reflect My Heart" (Currently) 'Resurrección: During the three year time skip, Sadako mastered her Resurrección allowing her to fully transform in the the relfection of her true self. Changing from a young adult female into a black spirit fox with a white hollow like mask and long antlers that extend from the mask itself. She has 6 tails, however she is able to conceal all but one. The body of the black fox has several long white whiskers that extend behind her flowing in the wind when she runs. She is able to run through mid air as if she were on solid ground and also has increased speed and agility as well as scent, hearing and vision. In this form she communicates with people telepathically by speaking into the persons mind. She cannot however hear the thoughts of others. - - - Forsaken Demon Hair/Forsaken Fox Tails (Base) With this ability Sadako is able to manipulate and grow her hair to different lengths to attack her opponents or immobilize them. She also changes the density of her hair with her Sei allowing for it to peirce or even defend with. She can control the direction her hair moves and has the ability to manipulate it up to having complete control of each single hair. Additionally her demon hair is stengthened by her Sei allowing for her to peirce or defend with it or even clash with other Zanpakutō based on the targets Hak compared to her Sei level. If her opponent’s Hak level is higher than that of her Sei by six points her opponent will be able to slice through the lengths of hair effortlessly. This ability has a moderate cost to maintain as long as she possesses decent Rei levels. The higher her Rei the longer she can maintain this ability and continue to grow her hair. This move is mainly used to tangle and immobilize her targets while she supports her allies or fires of powerful Cero’s. If she does manage to catch someone her bind lasts for a single turn. This ability can be used in both forms, however in her Spirit Fox form she can grow her tails out instead of her hair. Area of Decay/Area of Growth (Res) Sadako curses a location decaying anything within the radius (5m radius) of the ability. Area of Decay is a poweful weakening move, people that are affected by the move won’t sustain actual damage, only feel physically drained, though objects and other living things, plants and animals will slowly decay away. This ability has a passive effect on things around her causing flowers to die if she gets too close to them or the ground at her feet to decay. This move is more damaging the longer the targets are exposed to the cursed location, additionally a target could simply step outside the affected area to escape the move. If a target is exposed to the cursed location for an extended amount of time they may even lose their will to fight. Sadako can concentrate teh ability so that it effects a smaller area and increases the damage. '''Radius Chart: ' *5 Mile Radius: Heavy Weakness. *1 mile Radius: Slow Decay and damage. (Reverse Form) Sadako blesses a location causing the area within the radius of the (5m Radius) ability to flourish with growth. Allies within the radius receive an increase in physical energy, feeling empowered and fresh even small wounds and scraps will heal. This ability has a passive effect on things around her causing flowers to blossom or grass to grow beneath her feet. This move has an increased effect the longer her allies stand within the area slowly healing them in minor ways, additionally if an ally steps out of the area they will no longer be affected. Sadako can concentrate the ability so that it effects a smaller area and increases the healing potential. '''Radius Chart: *5 Mile Radius: Increased energy and minor healing; surface wounds and bruises. *1 mile Radius: Increased energy and medium healing; deep wounds and gashes as well as disease. Six Tails of the Spirit Fox (Res) Sadako creates six spirit flames one for each of her tails, she can freely manipulate these flames using them to blast her targets back by launching them at high speeds. The spirit flames are not projectile abilities and are controlled by Sadako at all times. Meaning she can alter the course of their movement while launching them at people. Each spirit flame does medium damage and can leave targets burned. Keep in mind that a concentrated blast does massive damage, meaning the more spirit flames to hit a target the more damage to that target. This ability has a 6 turn Cooldown since it requires a lot of energy to use and has the potential to do devastating amounts of damage if concentrated on a single target. The spirit flames disappear upon contact with an enemy. Can only be used in Res form. Soul Martyr Locked This is an extremely powerful ability that Sadako created with knowledge of the dark arts and Reiatsu control. By utilizing her soul, Sadako is able to achieve amazing shielding feats. Sadako projects a piece of her spirit to form an impenetrable barrier around herself an ally or a location. The shield will protect from a single ability either spiritual or physical regardless of the ability's power level as long as Sadako has the energy in her 'Soul Bar' to use it, if she were to overuse this ability and use it to protect from an ability she doesn't have the energy to deal with, she would die. The shield can be any size and has a shadowy appearance; anything within the shield would appear to have its colors negatively reversed for people on the outside. The extreme drawbacks make this ability very risky to use. Sadako has a Soul Bar that determines how much energy her spirit has. The percentage of the bar is slowly dropped depending on the ability Sadako defending against and can only be regenerated outside of combat. If ever Sadako fell to 0% her soul would be destroyed and would never be reincarnated in the soul cycle- coincidently removing her from existance. The amount lost from her Soul Bar is determined by the stat of whatever ability is being used against the shield compared with Sadako’s Reiatsu. The ability has a 2 turn Cooldown and the Soul Bar requires out of combat meditation to recharge. Shielding Chart: '''(At the beginning of a fight the Soul Bar is 100%) for Physical attack, Sei for Spiritual attack. *Lower then her Rei (12 or more): 0% *Lower then her Rei (10-11): 5% *Lower then her Rei (5-6 Points): 10% *Lower then her Rei (3-4 Points): 15% *Lower then her Rei (1-2 Points): 20% *Equal with her Rei (0 Points): 25% *Higher then her Rei (1-2 Points): 30% *Higher then her Rei (3-4 Points): 35% *Higher then her Rei (5-6 Points): 40% *Higher then her Rei (10-11): 45% *Higher then her Rei (12 or more): 50% Butterfly Formation (Res) Locked Butterfly Shield.png|The beginning, butterflies forming around the position. Image-fx-cfunnel-energy-barrier-2-abstract-images-funnel-hd-wallpaper.jpg|Just before releasing the explosion. Sadako takes a defensive stance in her fox form while her antlers grow out, immediately after thousands of blue energy butterflies made from pure Reiatsu are released from the antlers and surround Sadako and anyone near her. The butterflies fuse together to create a blue orb-like shield. Anything in the shield is hidden from vision from the outside. For 2 turns Sadako and anyone else within the shield are immune to damage but also cannot leave the shield or interact with anything outside of it. Sadako must maintain her formation to maintain the sphere while at the same time charging it for the release of the outward explosion. All damage the shield takes during the 2 turns is absorbed into the sphere and increases the power of the explosion. At the end of the 2md turn the shield is released and thousands of Reiatsu butterflies explode outward in all directions dealing high amounts of damage and destroying the surrounding landscape. The center of the blast were Sadako is standing is unaffected by the explosion. The explosion deals significantly more damage if the shield was attacked during the shielding phase of the ability. 5 turn Cooldown. Shadow Sentinel (Res) Locked Sadako inattentively manipulates dark energy around her while in Res. She is able to block physical attacks as well as projectiles against her will by using the shadows to protect her. The best way to describe how this ability works is by taking a look at Gaara from Naruto and his sand shield ability. This ability is very similar just not as powerful. Basically the dark energy Sadako has control of will move to block physical attacks and projectiles. The limits to the passive will be explained below. '''Weakness: Sadako’s passive shield can be overcome by having a higher Hak then Sadako’s Rei by 6 or simply by out speeding her in Hohō. The shield cannot protect against spiritual attacks, those abilities will simply pass through the shadows. If a person out speeds her they will just be able to land their physical attacks faster than her shield can keep up with. Statistics Trivia * Sadako has a pet Fox named Nene, this fox is the physical manifestation of Sadako's childhood, using witchcraft she has trapped her childish emotions into this tiny ball of fur as a way to keep better control of herself. *If it isn't obvious to those that have seen Shiki. Sadako is "heavily" based off Sunako. Personality, Theme and Appearance wise. I just love the character so much that I thought I'd honor her here. *Sadako's older form is based off Tharja from Fire Emblem. *Sadako's theme is Wasuremono no Mori by Ando Yuko. Quotes *''Don't you find it...ironic? I really killed so many people...I may really be an atrocious mass murderer, but i still don't consider the number of people I killed to be something big. There is no God for us to pray at times like this. There is no one to seek help from. No justice to be upheld in our case. Since I am a murderer. But I becoming a murderer was not because of my ideology, nor because of my view on values. If I'm left without human blood, I'll die, as simple as that...I became what I am because of the bloodthirsty providence. Muroi-san, this is what having been abandoned by God means... '' ''- Sunako Kirishiki (A Quote by Sadako's reference. It reflects her theme and personality well so I'm going to stick it here.) Artwork (FC) 2013-03-20-566096.jpg|Sadako|linktext=Sadako Tumblr mmtdvieZsz1rdr0hxo1 500.png Tumblr n1k59rbzgU1rng6j0o1 500.jpg Fire-emblem-tharja.jpg CaButler5119a1dda0aee.jpg CaButler51281a7eab740.jpg Thread Activity *Searching for his sister -Sadako meet's Alvaro and becomes one of his Fraccion. *Sadako Eating Ice Cream -Sadako befriends Cade, Damien and Akairo. *The New Snake King has arrived -Sadako meet's a strange man (Taichi) wandering Las Noches. *Return on the Segunda -Alvaro and Felix return and Sadako and Cade are there to greet his arrival. *Feeding Twisted Desires -Sadako goes to the world of the living to feed off souls.While there she is attacked by a man named Zaxten only to be saved by Alvaro. *Something Lurking...Something Evil!! -Sadako is attacked by evil things. *Vote For Sadako! She has Candy! -Sadako attempts to promote herself for an Espada position. Laxus comes in and destroys everything. The two end up having an emotional connection. *A Shinigami arrives in Las Noches -Sadako is called to be an escort for a man named Ben Vanderbergerk, however her and Cade have their own plans as they decide to take Ben out for a game of "Eternal Tag". *Oh where, oh where has my meal ticket gone. -Sadako meets Bromm. *calling a meeting - Sadako responds to a letter to meet at Alberto's tower for a meeting. *The Cute Clinic Renovations Begin! -Sadako and Neives begin to build the Medical Clinic with the help of several others. *The Monster Inside Sadako - Sadako is met with a demon from her past and must face the monster within. '''Three Year Time Skip' *Beach time BBQ - Sadako goes to the beach with Shener for some beach time fun! Filler *Fun with Anya-Random fun. Filler *The Forgotten King - Sadako meets Andere and is introduced to a different side of Alvaro. *Seeking Truth- Sadako takes Andere back to Las Noches to find out the truth about Alvaro. *Returning to the tower- Cade returns as an Arrancar and Sadako is there to greet him. *Sadako's Ritual of Protection Begins! -Sadako uses the black arts to create a protective barrier around Alvaro's castle with the help of four others. *Party Time- Sadako attends a party. *Philadelphia here I come - Sadako meets with Yuu to discuss things just before heading out to see Alvaro about her promotion. *Alvaro & Sadako Reunify - Sadako is promoted, during the meeting her and Alvaro have a heart to heart and Sadako realizes the error of her ways. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches